Ai—Cinta
by Noira Hikari
Summary: Cinta itu adalah … obatku. Dan obat itu semuanya berasal dari satu orang; Naruto./For Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu/RnR?


**Ai—Cinta**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Saya tidak meraih keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, (maybe) OOC, typo(s), dan begitu banyak kekurangan lainnnya.**

**For:**

**Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

Menjadi seorang Hokage, itu adalah impiannya. Dia selalu saja meneriakkan hal yang sama, hingga semua orang yang pernah ditemuinya tahu impiannya. Konyol. Terkadang itu yang semua orang pikirkan—termasuk aku. Meski diam-diam, kami tahu, impian itu akan terwujud suatu hari nanti.

Tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana caranya mewujudkan impiannya yang tampak begitu jauh di depan mata. Karena jalan itu sudah ada sejak awal. Aku melihatnya. Sejak pertemuan pertama kami, hingga saat ini—saat dia menudingku mendahuluinya karena kini telah menjadi Kazekage.

"Bukannya yang awalnya bermimpi untuk jadi Hokage itu aku? Lalu, kenapa malah kau duluan yang berhasil jadi Kazekage? Aku bahkan masih di tingkat _genin_ sekarang!"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuannya. Entah sudah ke berapa kali dia mengulang ucapan yang sama. Aku tahu, dia frustasi. Tapi aku juga tahu, dia akan membaik setelah ini. Lagi pula, meski aku adalah seorang Kazekage, nyatanya aku masih sangat membutuhkan pertolongannya. Tanpa dia, aku tidak yakin apakah aku masih bisa bernapas dan melihatnya menggerutu saat ini.

"Jadi, Gaara, katakan padaku, bagaimana rasanya menjadi Kazekage?"

_Aku merasa lebih dihargai dan diterima. Aku tidak lagi kasat mata. Tidak ada lagi yang menganggapku monster. Dan semua ini karenamu._

Kusimpan jawaban itu dalam hati, dan malah melontarkan kalimat lain. "Pusing. Ada banyak sekali tugas. Aku bahkan hampir tidak punya waktu untuk berjalan-jalan."

"Kau sama persis seperti Tsunade-_baachan_!" Dia kembali menggerutu. "Nenek tua itu sama sekali tidak menyukai tugasnya sebagai Hokage. Aku heran, kenapa orang-orang seperti kalianlah yang akhirnya menjadi pemimpin!"

Aku mengangkat bahu—tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Dia mendengus.

"Kenyataannya, kami sama-sama mencintai desa, Naruto. Kurasa itu lebih penting," sahutku kemudian.

Ya, tentu saja, cinta adalah alasan yang jauh lebih penting.

Cinta itulah yang membuatku mau mengorbankan semua waktu luangku.

Cinta itu adalah … obatku. Aku ingat paman Yashamaru pernah mengatakannya. Dan dia benar tentang hal ini.

Dan obat itu semuanya berasal dari satu orang. Naruto. Dia yang pertama kali memperkenalkanku pada cinta. Pada perasaan tidak sendirian. Dialah yang membuatku masih bisa bertahan hidup dan tidak lagi menjadi monster.

"Ya, kau benar, Gaara. Rasa cinta itu lebih penting." Dia tersenyum.

**.**

"Kau tahu rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Temari pernah mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Dia sedang jatuh cinta—kurasa dengan si pengendali bayangan dari Konoha. Pria berambut mirip nanas itu sukses membuat kakak perempuanku yang satu itu bertingkah sangat aneh.

"Cinta. Kenapa perasaan ini sangat membingungkan, sih?"

Temari yang sedang jatuh cinta saja bingung, apalagi aku yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta.

"Rasanya menyenangkan, mendebarkan, dan … memalukan!"

Aku diam. Menerka-nerka bagaimana rasanya.

Sepertinya berbeda dengan rasa cinta yang kuberikan pada desa, pada Temari, dan pada Kankuro. Ya, cinta yang Temari bicarakan memang lebih membingungkan.

"Kau tahu?" Dia kembali berbicara. "Awalnya kupikir rasanya aneh. Dia kan pemuda menyebalkan yang hanya suka berkata "_mendokuse_" dan _sok gentlemen_!"

"Lalu?"

"Apa yang kusuka dari dia, sih?"

_Mana kutahu._

Aku urung menjawab. Karena dia kembali berbicara. "Tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya!"

Aku yakin tidak salah lihat, Temari merona.

"Oh, lupakan saja, Gaara! Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku karena kau tidak pernah merasakannya." Kemudian dia menjauh sambil tersenyum sendiri.

**.**

Semenjak itu aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Apakah cinta yang Temari bicarakan ini sama manjurnya dengan obat cinta yang Paman Yashamaru pernah katakan? Apakah…. Apakah suatu saat aku akan memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta yang seperti Temari katakan?

Ugh! Aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa jadi sepenasaran ini. Bukankah aku yang dulu tidak pernah peduli pada cinta? Bukankah itu makna tato di keningku; monster yang hanya akan mencintai dirinya sendiri?

Tapi kini … aku ingin mencintai orang lain. Aku sudah mencintai desa, Temari, Kankuro. Tapi ada yang kurang. Rasa cinta seperti yang Temari rasakan pada Shikamaru. Aku … menginginkannya.

"Cinta selalu membuatku bersemangat!"

Aku ingat, Naruto pernah berkata saat dia menemani kunjunganku ke Konoha. Kami sedang berjalan-jalan. Dan aku bertanya padanya mengapa dia tidak pernah kehilangan semangat.

"Cinta?"

Aku tidak tahu mengapa topik mengenai cinta selalu membuatku tertarik.

"Ya! Aku mencintai Sakura, kau tahu? Dan juga … Sasuke, tentu saja! Mereka adalah alasanku untuk hidup!"

"Kupikir alasanmu untuk hidup agar kau bisa menjadi seorang Hokage."

Naruto tertawa. "Itu impianku, Gaara! Tapi di balik impian itu, masih ada impian-impian lain."

"Oh, ya? Apa?"

"Melindungi orang-orang yang berarti bagiku. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-_sensei_, Iruka-_sensei_, seluruh penduduk desa, teman-temanku dan tentu saja … kau!"

_Melindungiku?_

"Oh, aku tahu, kau memang Kazekage. Kau memiliki pangkat yang lebih tinggi daripada aku yang seorang _genin_! Ughhhh…. Aku akan segera mengikuti ujian _chunin_! Mana bisa aku jadi hokage dengan gelar _genin_ begini!" Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Lalu tersenyum lagi. "Tapi aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku lebih kuat darimu!"

Ya, aku tahu dia lebih kuat dariku. Aku tahu, karena dia pernah menyelamatkanku. Entah sudah berapa kali. Dan rasa terima kasihku tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membalasnya.

"Intinya, orang-orang yang berharga bagiku inilah yang membuatku bersemangat!"

Aku mengerti.

Aku juga merasakannya. Rasa semangat ketika aku tahu aku dibutuhkan. Rasa semangat saat aku tahu, aku harus melindungi seseorang. Rasa semangat karena … cinta.

"Tapi, kenapa kau ingin melindungiku juga?"

Pertanyaan itu tercetus begitu saja. Sejenak, aku merasakan jantungku berdebar. Aku begitu ingin mendengar jawabannya. Tapi … kenapa?

"Tentu saja karena kau juga merupakan seseorang yang berharga bagiku!" Dia menjawab cepat, hampir tak berpikir.

_Seseorang yang berharga?_

Apakah itu seperti…. Seperti….

Jantungku meronta. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Rasanya aneh—membingungkan. Tapi di samping itu semua, aku merasa senang. Sangat senang. Hingga rasanya aku sanggup untuk meloncat ke angkasa dan menyapa bintang saat ini juga.

Ugh! Apa sih yang kurasakan?

Aku menatapnya. Dia masih tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang hangat dan sangat kusukai.

Sangat kusukai? Oh, Tuhan! Aku mulai gila! Apa sih yang kupikirkan?

"Hey, Gaara! Kau tahu? Saat kau hampir mati karena Akatsuki sialan itu, aku benar-benar merasa hancur. Tidak berguna. Aku merasa … akulah yang mati."

Aku masih menatapnya. Ada yang lain. Di bola matanya. Sesuatu yang hangat. Sesuatu yang rasanya seperti magnet. Dan menyenangkan.

"Kupikir kau melakukan itu hanya karena misi. Menyelamatkan Kazekage." Aku tahu dia tidak begitu. Tapi … aku hanya ingin—entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja tidak, Bodoh!" Dia mengacak rambutnya. "Aku melakukannya karena kau sangat berharga bagiku! Bukankah itu jelas? Kehilanganmu akan membuatku merasa tidak berguna. Tidak hidup."

Seberharga itukah diriku?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menganggapku berharga?"

Dia tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Tapi setelah kupikirkan sungguh-sungguh. Aku tahu jawabannya.

Dia menganggapku berharga karena … cinta.

Ya, cinta itu. Sama seperti yang kurasakan. Cinta yang pernah Temari ceritakan. Cinta itu sudah ada sejak awal di antara kami. Hanya saja, kami butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menyadarinya.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sebuah fic yang diketik cuman satu jam! Yeay! Setelah WB parah, ternyata aku masih bisa ngetik fic beginian! :P**

**Well, gak banyak komentar deh… aku gak pernah bikin Sho-ai sebelumnya… maybe, feelnya gak berasa. Jadi, gomen deh m(_ _)m**

**Buat Mizu, udah lunas kan hutangku? :P**

**Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca!**

**Berniat meninggalkan jejak? :)**


End file.
